


Without

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga. Michiru begins to worry by a sick Hotaru.





	Without

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru frowned while she sat by Hotaru on the latter's bed. She was able to battle enemies without many problems, but she couldn't heal a sick girl. She viewed Hotaru wincing under a blanket. *I'm too helpless to save your life, Hotaru* she thought. Michiru glanced at a stuffed firefly on a table. *A companion for you* she thought. 

Michiru took the firefly and placed it in Hotaru's arms. She imitated Hotaru's expression after the latter smiled. *You're with me. You're with your toy* she thought. Michiru watched as Hotaru closed her eyes. 

A few hours later, Michiru sat on Hotaru's bed again. Tears began to form in her eyes. Michiru embraced the firefly. She was without Hotaru and with the firefly.

 

THE END


End file.
